In fluid dispenser devices that use dispenser members such as pumps or valves for performing the dispensing, the fluid dispensed is generally finely sprayed in the form of a spray. For medical devices of the type for dispensing medication nasally, the dose of fluid dispensed may be small, and the fluid may be dispensed in the form of a spray that is particularly fine. The user then cannot always tell whether the fluid has been effectively dispensed. Various dose-counting systems exist for informing the user about the number of doses that have been dispensed or that remain to be dispensed from the dispenser device. However, such counters or indicators are generally actuated in mechanical manner while the device is being actuated, and they thus represent device actuations, rather than the effective dispensing of fluid through the dispenser orifice. In the event of a malfunction, a dose may be counted without being effectively dispensed to the user. Documents WO 2008/077623 and WO 00/51672 describe prior-art devices.